


论那些年乐队主唱和影帝的满满基情

by noharakuwako



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 鹿犬现背娱乐圈au。是在一起以后的那种呜呜呜。乐队主唱鹿x影帝犬。半论坛体。又名《奥斯卡影帝的窥屏日常》
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, 鹿犬 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鹿犬现背娱乐圈au。是在一起以后的那种呜呜呜。乐队主唱鹿x影帝犬。  
> 半论坛体。又名《奥斯卡影帝的窥屏日常》

01.

**明星专区＞今日话题＞论两位领域的不同的帅哥是怎么会有cp感的？**

1楼_甜甜甜iii：

这种场合怎么可以不提James Potter和Sirius Black！！！这两个人szd！暗戳戳的糖真的很上头啊啊啊啊！

2楼：

吃瓜路人路过

3楼：

提问一楼，Black不是那个奥斯卡获奖演员吗？然后James Potter好像是Marauders乐队主唱啊……怎么会有交集呐？？？

4楼：

＋1

5楼_甜甜甜iii：

什么？？？这年头还有人不知道Marauders主唱和奥斯卡影帝的满满基情！集美我要给你好好科普啊啊啊啊！！！

6楼：

是有人在cue我大鹿犬吗？鹿犬szd！

7楼：

回复6楼：鹿犬是cp名吗？为啥是鹿犬啊？

8楼：

鹿犬，鹿是James，犬是Sirius！James宝贝早年刚刚出道的时候Marauders每个人都有自己的代号，詹姆斯的是Prongs所以就是鹿了哒哒哒。

Sirius的话……早年的爱情剧里面就是形象很像大狗狗啊呜呜呜，还我奶狗Sirius！

9楼：

Sirius暗杀名单＋1

Sirius本人非常嫌弃那时候的自己！现在除了高冷只剩下优雅了啊啊啊啊。

10楼_甜甜甜iii：

高冷优雅男神不香吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我到现在都还记得当时的《Lovers》里面的憨憨哈哈哈哈哈。

11楼：

啊啊啊啊啊男神不要面子的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。明明就是个憨憨装什么装啊！

12楼_甜甜甜iii：

喂喂喂！各位似乎跑题了！我们是在说鹿犬啊！James就这样被遗忘了是吗？

13楼：

James Potter已哭晕ing。

14楼：

对对对！甜甜姐姐（可以这样叫你吗呜呜呜）快讲吧！

15楼_甜甜甜iii：

回复14楼：可以！

说到鹿犬必须得提那个经典的爱情开始的地方！就是当时两个人一起上了一类访谈节目，James是当时代表Marauders去的，他们唱的《Lovers》的主题曲。Sirius的话应该是因为演完《Lovers》所以受邀去的。

附上青涩鹿犬的照片

p1

p2

p3

16楼：

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！好可爱！我死了！

17楼：

楼上冷静！这里还有！

p1

p2

p3

p4

18楼：

啊哈哈哈哈哈哈我要笑死了，James这个发型就是鸡窝本窝了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！呜呜呜为什么Sirius看起来那么嫩？？？好想咬一口啊啊啊啊啊啊！

19楼：

楼上冷静！一会哭一会笑的！怕不是精分了吧哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈！

20楼_甜甜甜iii

这个节目真的是爱情开始的地方！青涩的鹿犬真的很可！节目后来两个人就变熟了耶！ins互关了！还有一张合照！

p1

21楼：

妈呀好嫩！谁能想到那个笑的甜甜的Sirius就是今天那个笑都要粉丝千求万求的Sirius啊啊啊啊！我太想那个软软的甜boy了！

22楼_甜甜甜iii：

反正从那个节目开始就特别的ji情四射！这种两人突然被主持人cue到然后蜜汁害羞真的太太太奶了。

23楼：

啊啊啊啊啊啊还我奶狗西里斯！

24楼：

弱弱的说一句，其实James到现在还是很奶。不过是那种攻攻的奶。

25楼_甜甜甜iii：

要说这个访谈节目是定情的地方。那么接下来的能甜到让你掉牙。上完节目以后，是半年的沉积……然后！我居然看见了Marauders的Moony和James一起去看了Sirius的电影！！！！ins到现在还有一张两个人和电影院前面Sirius人形立牌的合照啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

p1

然后就是，Sirius在偶然一次的颁奖典礼上，戴了Marauders专属周边的项链，虽然是缠在手上的可是我的前辈们一下子就看出来了。

p1

p2

p3

让你们来近距离地欣赏绝世美人的绝世美手。

26楼：

啊啊啊啊啊啊！手控党血槽已空。

27楼：

哦凑哦凑，真的太美了。好莱坞第一神颜就是Sirius Black啊啊啊啊啊啊！

28楼：

我还记得我姐当年为了Sirius直接买了某访谈节目的观众席VIP票。给我爸妈气死的哟。但是不得不说真的太帅了，这种英伦气质真的可，太可了。

29楼：

楼上的，我姐也是。我们不会是同一个人吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

30楼：

这里是28楼，回复29楼：

这难道就是世界上的另一个我吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。真是有缘，ins互关来一波？

31楼：

回复29楼：好的好的，私戳我。

32楼：

楼主呢？消失了吗？我还等着鹿犬糖的总汇嘞。

33楼：

呼叫楼主！

34楼：

楼主快来啊啊啊啊啊！我等着呢。

35楼_甜甜甜iii：

来了来了，我只是刚刚去找前辈们探讨糖点了。马上就开始了吼。

36楼：

楼主说的前辈们好像很厉害的亚子。

37楼：

有好心人给科普一下吗？

38楼：

+1

39楼：

课代表来了，这是说的前辈就是鹿犬圈的元老们啦，是从那个访谈节目开始就粉上鹿犬的人啦。很多都退圈了，不过那些剪辑和文章都还在。楼主能有这些前辈们的联系方式真的好棒呜呜呜。

40楼：

原来如此，恨自己这么晚才入坑。

41楼_甜甜甜iii：

我来了我来了，课代表说的非常对。我们继续哈，就接上次的，反正之后还有很多大大小小的糖点。详细的解图在这里，

p1

p2

p3

p4

p5

非常感谢整理过的大神。之后的话，就是说撒糖真的太多了！我来举几个例子哈：

比如，偶尔都有在采访的时候cue到对方！上次金球奖有一个记者问的是，最想让什么人来看你的电影。然后Sirius居然说了最想让Marauders的James来看，而且说自己是Marauders的乐迷！采访截图如下：

p1

p2

p3

p4

你看看这憨憨的笑容！！！这不就是爱情吗？这就是爱情吧？

而且不仅仅是这样，你看这张是私服噢：

p1是Sirius去剧组的时候

p1

p2是James和Remus去录音的时候

p2

是同款！

42楼：

这不只是同款吧？这是同一件吧？鹿犬szd！

43楼：

我同意楼上的！这他妈就是同一件吧？你看看这个皱褶？还有基本上一样撑破的角度？这就是同一件吧？这下唯粉能闭麦了吧，你看见哪家没有任何关系的人会互相借衣服穿？？？

44楼：

太真了，这难道就是xql之间的情趣？互相穿对方的衣服？而且你如果仔细看，Sirius那张图片上那个衣服是刚刚好的，James穿的那一张有点长了。Sirius刚好比James高，这不就是证据吗哈哈哈哈哈。

45楼：

卧槽楼上牛逼。这都能看得出来？学服装设计的吧？

46楼：

我是44楼。不，并不是服装设计，我只是个平平无奇的服装店店员罢了。

47楼：

插一句题外话，Moony真他妈帅。这种温柔哥哥谁能想得到是玩架子鼓的欸？

48楼：

？Remus Lupin我的谢谢。本人男。

49楼：

男粉！

50楼：

男粉不罕见吧？Marauders这种高品质高水准年年发专辑的乐队很难不喜欢吧？

51楼：

突然发现，那张采访图，Sirius看起来好像憨憨噢~

52楼：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑起来的憨憨哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊。

……这群小可爱们完全不知道已经有一个人，在默默的注视着她们。

02.

“啊啊啊！！！她们怎么这样！”，Sirius Black很不优雅的像一个思春少女蹬了蹬腿。他把手机扔到自己的脚边，完完全全的躺在了沙发上，伸了个懒腰。

“真的是…我一点都不憨…”

“宝贝你真的吵死了……我昨天录音录到半夜才回家，你都不照顾照顾我吗？”，James Potter从睡房里走出来，头发比任何时候都还要乱，他把Sirius挤到旁边，在他身边坐下。Sirius顺势把自己的头枕在James的大腿上。

“不是我吵，是…是…你自己看…”，他把手机递给James。后者随便刷了刷，又把手机还给他。

“你怎么只看这些啊…都不看看我…我是不是难看了？最近天天熬夜录音…Remus真的不让人活。唉…”，James装模作样的叹了一口气，抚上了自己一颗痘痘都没有的白皙细腻的脸。

“别摸了，你再摸也没有我好看。”，Sirius无情的打断了男朋友的自怨自艾，“好莱坞第一神颜就是你男朋友，你丑一点也没有关系。”

“当然宝贝，你最帅。我只能算第二。”，James低下头亲了亲Sirius的嘴角，又开始把玩自家男友的头发。

“不过真的诶。你看看她们那么厉害什么都能看得出来…我们是不是该注意点？”

“让它见鬼去吧。我真的不管了，我们一次巡演都可以赚我一辈子衣食无忧的钱了。大不了我退圈，你赚钱养我。”，James笑嘻嘻的又亲了亲Sirius。

“噢……男人，请你靠自己。”

“不…影帝先生请包养我吧。”

“我亲弟弟在给你当贝斯手。你绯闻女友在给你当键盘手，我的朋友是你的鼓手。你还想让我包养你！！！James Potter你这个不要脸的男人！”，Sirius的手原本是想往James的脸去的，却在半空中被James抓住，顺势十指相扣。

“宝贝我是你的男人。你不养你的男人根本没道理啊。而且Remy是我们的朋友。Lily和我只是朋友，而且已经有男朋友了。你弟弟是自愿加入的，不要说得像是我拐卖了他们一样。”，James又想低头去亲Sirius，脸却被他推开。

“养你可以。让我在上面，我的钱随你挥霍。”，Sirius目不转睛的看着手机，随口回答。

“让你在上面，宝贝你不会爽的。不信的话你可以试试。”，James把Sirius的手机夺过来扔到了对面的单人沙发，无视了他的抗议声，James又让Sirius坐在自己的腿上，脸朝着他，又吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“我比你高。”，这是Sirius最后的倔强。“还不是照样让我压？”，James坏笑，然后用一个缠绵的吻堵住了Sirius的嘴。

“嗯……不要咬那里啊，明天有拍摄……”，Sirius挣扎了几下然后就被James压在了沙发上。

“这里也能看得到？”

“是……透视装……”，Sirius有点不自在的小声说。

  
“什么乱七八糟的。不许去。”

“嗯……哈……那可是人家主编亲自找上门来的……怎么能不去……嗯……”

“你最近拍摄很多耶。”

“我还要跑宣传呢……”

“去哪里？”

“那个什么……哈……你别。就是和Marlene拍的新电影要上线了。可能走宣传要两个月吧。伦敦巴黎纽约什么的……啊~”

“那你又要走好久了……”，James把头埋在Sirius的脖颈上蹭来蹭去。

“那你就可以和Remy一起天天泡录音室了~”

“Remy简直不是人，他说我的曲子配不上的他词。我已经改了好久了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……啊~你又干嘛啊……”

“惩罚你，又要三个月不见了。”，James突然咬了一下Sirius的耳垂。“明天要带我的那条应援项链。”

“为什么？”

“你打赌输了啊，就是两个星期前。”，James得意的轻轻抓住了Sirius的手，然后吻了吻他的指尖。“真好看。”

“行行行，我明天给你拍个叼在嘴里的好么。先放开我。”，Sirius拍拍James的背，但是又被他抱起来。“喂喂喂……现在才早上啊。”

“中午了宝贝，这不算早上耍流氓哦。”

03.

153楼_甜甜甜iii：

hello宝贝们，我又来了！看见各位刷了这么多层楼，非常高兴！上次讲到同款衣服。今天来给各位讲讲采访互cue怎么样？

154楼：

可！

155楼：

+1

156楼：

等不及了！据说这对的采访互cue真的非常频繁！

157楼_甜甜甜iii：

楼上说的没错！先来看看两年前的那段乐队全员采访吧！James提到Sirius一脸宠溺微笑还有Remus一脸的欲哭无泪和圆场！简直就是在堵柜门啊！全文如下：

主持人：据说Marauders今年要上线新专辑和圣诞特辑对吗？

J：没错，新专辑已经在路上了。圣诞特辑的话也已经在写了，请大家多多期待！

主持人：能具体透露一下新专辑的主打风格吗？

R：和以往不同，这次走的是比较抒情的风格。

主持人：那我们都知道Marauders之前的风格是与爱情不太搭边的，请问这次的创作灵感是来自于生活吗？

J：是的，的确来自于生活。

R：其实是我们看了一场电影。

J：那可 **不一定** 。

主持人：既然Remus说是来自于一场电影，那么方便透露是哪一部电影吗？相信粉丝们也会乐意知道并且去看的。

R：这个的话……

J：是几个月前上映的《纽约爱情故事》，我本人非常喜欢主演。

R：啊哈哈。

主持人：所以这代表您是Marlene McKinnon的粉丝是吗？

J：哦并不是， **我喜欢Sirius Black** ，你不觉得他在电影中的 **造型很完美吗** ？我可以说，他就是我们这次专辑的 **最大灵感** 。

R：当然是因为Black先生在电影中的的精彩演绎，那场雪花景给了James很大的创作灵感。

主持人：所以James其实是Sirius Black的影迷？

J：我不仅是影迷我还是 **男** ……唔唔

R：再说的话专辑所有的细节都透露出来了，可不能这样。我们的时间到了吧？那我们先去入座了，谢谢各位粉丝的支持与鼓励，我们是Marauders乐队。

看见了吗？男……然后就被Remus捂住嘴了。这是在谈吧？在谈吧？而且你们看看Lily的表情！完全就是一脸kdl啊！然后后来，Sirius的弟弟就加入了乐队！各位快看又是帅哥！

p1

这应该就是小舅子的监视吧！是吧是吧！

158楼：

天啊，好真。

159楼：

鹿犬就是坠吊的！！！！正主都在你面前舞了怎么不可能是爱情！！！

160楼：

kdlkdl，这年头的xql都好嚣张。

161楼：

那个男……然后被Remus捂住嘴，就是男朋友的意思吧是吧是吧。

162楼：

我的嘴角已经与太阳肩并肩了。

163楼：

鹿犬鹿犬越磕越有！

164楼：

本cp粉满足了，此生无憾。

165楼：

默默提一句，Sirius的弟弟真的好帅！好像妈呀。

166楼：

各位要不要听喜讯？据说Marauders要和Sirius合作了？？？

167楼：

啥啥啥我错过了什么？？？？

168楼：

哪来的？？？不会是假的吧？？？？

169楼：

是真的是真的！！！！刚刚官宣了！妈呀！

170楼：

卧槽卧槽！！！！鹿犬要合体了吗？？？？

171楼：

我疯了

172楼：

太开心了！！！！各位快看！！！！热乎的！！Marauders的官方号发话了！！！

p1

新歌MV啊啊啊啊！Sirius要出演新歌MV！！！！！

173楼_甜甜甜iii：

恭喜恭喜！！！可喜可贺！Sirius也评论了！他说自己非常开心！！！

174楼：

妈的过年了！！！！

04.

“怎么样惊喜吗！”，James一脸得意的看着有点一脸懵的Sirius。

“我看她们更惊喜诶。”，他把论坛给James看。“她们都炸了诶。”

“这就是cp粉吗？我喜欢！”，James一把把Sirius捞过来，才刚刚完事的两个人还躺在床上。Sirius的头发还因为浴室的蒸汽有点湿湿的。James拿出手机拍了一张两个人的耳朵。自己精壮的肩膀和乱糟糟的头发，Sirius骨感的锁骨和齐肩的还湿的卷发。

“你可别真的发上去。”，Sirius嘟囔，然后继续刷论坛。现在的楼层已经达到了将近300。

“当然不会，你以为我是傻子吗？”，James把头凑近Sirius，陪他一起看论坛。而且还时不时的发出评价的声音。“这个甜甜甜iii，我真想给她送一张免费的演唱会VIP票。磕鹿犬的都是可爱的粉丝朋友。”

“不对……如果我和你们一起拍MV的话。什么时候啊？”

“我们预计是十月份发专辑，现在是五月，你估计要跑宣传三个月。访谈节目，采访什么乱七八糟的。就九月份拍嘛。”

“那刚好，我十月份又要进组了。”

“啥？？？你太红好像也不是什么好事？？？怎么整天都往外跑……”

“赚钱养老呗。而且你们不是也要开始筹备演唱会了吗？巡演也不是几个月不在家？有脸说我呢吗你这个死鬼。”

“宝贝，我们演唱会又不是封闭式的。你拍戏是封闭式的拍戏啊，好莱坞谁不知道Sirius Black一进组拍戏就是失踪人口啊。”

“我那是专业，敬业。”

“坏宝贝，你明天拍摄回来以后完蛋了。”

“你才完蛋了呢。我最好现在就告诉Remy让你天天泡录音室。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了。完结了。虽然感觉烂尾了，不过正在努力填坑ing……

05.

498楼_甜甜甜iii：

hello宝贝们！我又来了！上次讲的是采访互cue，我只放了James的。现在来放Sirius的采访，来自于一项访谈节目：

主持人：接下来的环节是：回答粉丝的提问。我们的后台整整收到了来自几万位粉丝的提问！现在来请系统随机抽取。

主持人：okay，这是来自一位匿名网友的提问：请问Sirius能不能稍微透露一下这个下半年的计划。

S：拍戏，然后可能就是……嗯……去度假吧。对，我打算圣诞节回伦敦找找朋友叙叙旧什么的。

主持人：听起来并不太符合像Sirius这种年纪的人呢。

S：为什么？

主持人：毕竟很多年轻人在圣诞节都会玩的很疯不是吗？

S：先生我是英国人，我们除了喝茶就是喝茶。而且我也并没有觉得我已经多年轻了。

主持人：Sirius可真是个幽默的人啊。那么我们来看下一个问题，来自于lovesirius4ever：Sirius能不能考虑接一点甜剧呢？

S：这个嘛……我其实更喜欢现在的风格。不过如果有导演要拍的话记得联系我的经纪人，我非常享受拍戏的过程。

主持人：我们在网上听说Sirius是一去拍戏就变成失踪人口的人，有没有什么想回应的吗？

S：我和 **Ja** ……很多人说过，那是专业的表现。如果我在拍戏，那么我就不是Sirius Black，而是那个电影或者电视剧里的角色。所以与外界保持距离也会让我更加入戏。

主持人：原来是这种原因。看来Sirius的确把演戏当成人生中很重要的一部分了。那么我们来看下一个问题，来自于一位匿名粉丝：既然Sirius是Marauders的乐迷，那么请问Sirius能不能考虑翻唱一首Marauders的歌？

S：咳咳……我唱不好。不过我可以 **考虑联系James** 给你们唱。

主持人：那么不如我们就现场连线一下James？

S：可以。

一阵手忙脚乱。

J：Hello？

S：Yeah um，快唱首歌。

J：是给 **你** 唱的还是你现在在录节目？

S：录节目。大家都等着呢，快点。

J： **darling** 你把我从床上叫起来然后这样的命令我可不太行。

S：……

J：alright，那么各位想听什么。

主持人：最好是你们新专辑的剧透。

J：oh no，Remus会杀了我的。刚好快到圣诞节了，为各位献上一首Last Christmas。

S：（一脸红通，在用手给自己的扇风）

darling是什么xql之间的爱称！！！而且谜之脸红很可疑！鹿犬你们上个圣诞节到底发生了什么？？？

499楼：

嗷！！！！！！！他喊darling了！！！他真的喊了！！！！（来自于刚刚入坑小白的呐喊）

500楼：

上个圣诞节……跪求太太们产粮啊啊啊啊啊。

……

524楼_甜甜甜iii：

为了展示鹿犬到底有多真，还是先来给各位例一个单子。到时候想看哪个可以慢慢说：

同款衣服

撞衫

偶尔的采访互cue

Sirius的蜜汁羞涩

James的蜜汁宠溺微笑

一起受邀参加时装周的越过人群只看见你

一起参加红毯典礼的“不经意”情侣手链，戒指，耳饰

采访时表示自己喜欢对方的新歌or新电影，电视剧

525楼：

我想看蜜汁羞涩的图片？？？

526楼：

我也

527楼：

你们都不配，Sirius的羞涩是你们该看的吗！

528楼：

我知道我不配但是我还是想看。

529楼：

预言：鹿犬明年必官宣。

530楼：

要是真的官宣了，我就生吃英语试卷。

531楼：

楼上的我截图了。

532楼：

截图+1

06.

有那么的过了几天，Sirius在拍摄完杂志封面以后。和真·好友Marlene McKinnon一起去了好几个城市为新电影宣传。

“你现在看起来就像个欲求不满的真·gay。”

Marlene评价到，然后指着Sirius的全身上下说了个遍。

“无精打采，而且黑眼圈严重。到底怎么回事？dude你不会是怀孕了吧！”

“你看见过哪个男人能怀孕？”

“那是怎么回事？你是不是快要发情期了？就像omega一样？”

“你是傻逼吗？那是小说设定？”

“那你还懂得挺多哈。”

Marlene一脸坏笑，然后锤了Sirius一拳。

“……”  
  


“你不会是生病了吧？不会吧不会吧？”

Marlene把手放在Sirius的额头上试了试他的体温。一切正常。

“我到时候回酒店了再告诉你。”

采访一切顺利，为了宣传，Marlene和Sirius还故意的装作亲密了点。只是在采访完毕以后会被两人吐槽死罢了。

“你刚刚搂着我，我都要吐了。你说我家宝贝看见了会怎么办？”

“闭嘴McKinnon，我发誓要是James看见了这次的采访我要遭殃。”

“那你倒是说啊。到底怎么回事？”

Marlene一副你不告诉我我就不罢休的样子。Sirius则是偷偷的往司机那边看了看，然后小声说：

“他在我房间里。”

“谁？”

“他。”

“？？？”

“就是……”

“我操。真的吗？？？”

“翘了录音来的，你自己看。”

Sirius把手机里和Remus的聊天记录给Marlene看。Remus听起来很发狂，Sirius则是很无语。而且还打错了好几个单词。Marlene隐隐约约的能想象那时候到底发生了什么，她有点同情地看着Sirius然后就想逗狗狗似的拍了拍他的头。

“要不你今天晚上来我房间？？？”

“不行，要是被人拍到就真的解释不清了。”

Sirius和Marlene的cp粉在网上的战斗力堪比James和Sirius的。两家经常掐架，并且每次都在证明自家cp到底有多真。三个人平时都是当作玩笑看看的，毕竟Sirius和Marlene是真·gay蜜。

不过James待也待不了几天，因为Remus杀过来了。他到酒店的时候双眼红通，Sirius表示他这副模样都可以去电影里客串演杀人魔了。

“Potter你现在马上和我回去，你这个该死的主唱是有毛病吗？没有你怎么录音！”

“Moony你需要冷静。你不知道我们新MV的特别出演就是Sirius吗？没有他我们也拍不了MV啊。”

“那他妈也是九月份拍！现在才几月份啊？” Remus一把拉起James。“你今天不和我回去，我就让你两个月都见不到你男朋友。”

“行行行我和你回去。” James依依不舍的放开了Sirius，然后两个人开始亲的难舍难分。

Marlene：卧槽我是无辜的。

Remus：他妈的，狗情侣。

07.

几个月以后，Sirius拍了Marauders的MV就进组了。粉丝们在为他在MV里优越的颜值尖叫，也为他在MV里和James的互动尖叫。

Regulus在一次采访里表示自己的哥哥虽然五音不全但是颜值还是不错的。Lily表示自己很高兴能和Sirius合作。Remus笑笑不说话。他堵柜门已经堵累了。

这也代表James口无遮拦的一个“不小心”就在那次采访里出了柜。其他乐队成员们见怪不怪，可是有粉丝发现Regulus的拳头硬了，Lily的白眼翻上天了，Remus一脸无奈。

而远在剧组的Sirius面对着工作人员一脸暧昧一脸懵逼。

END


End file.
